


and Off we Pop.

by walksinstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fear, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walksinstarlight/pseuds/walksinstarlight





	and Off we Pop.

Ashen skies, buildings high,

The devil’s eyes upon me,

His mind a maze, walls built with lies,

His soul decayed debris.

His smile, poison, as he waits

For me to make my exit,

My brain and heart, a heated debate,

And I become more desperate.

Do not show, do not tell,

Conceal, consider the devil’s deal,

A guaranteed spot on the throne of hell,

Time is short, the seconds tick,

He’s fallen back behind me,

A bullet to the brain, as I realized, he’s insane,

No more chance to disagree.

Close to the ledge now, accepting my fate,

An audience below me,

Too soon, too fast, too young, now too late,

It’s been sealed, I’m now newsworthy.

 

And off we pop. 


End file.
